Ben Stops It, And Gets Some Help
St Jube Nick Jr.jpg Nick-jr-easter.jpg St Jube Nick Jr.jpg|The commerical of watching Nick Jr. "Stop, get some help" Mrs. Elf: �� Oh yeah, Oh yeah, Cleaning baby, I need a holidaaaaa-yyyyy! �� Ben: (breaks the door) Did somebody say HOLIDAY? Mrs. Elf: No, Ben. I did'nt say I need holiday with you. Now why are you wearing a swimsuit?! Ben: Because u said we are going on holiday. I was looking foward Mrs. Elf: GET OUT!!!!!!!! THE CARE ABOUT SWIMSUIT BODY HOLIDAYS, YOU SHOULD WORRY ABOUT THE BEACH!!!!!!!!!! Ben: Ugh, FINE!!! Mrs. Elf: That STUPID elf. Ben: (stomps out) Oh man, Mrs. Elf's so PIGGY and SWIPY!!! If only I had a device to stop that mayhem for my mother so I can go to the beach! I'll just find out on TV. (switches Remote) TV: Do you need a device to help slow you down? Then stop it, get some help. (zooms out) Ben: I do?! Good! Then I'll stop it and get some help today! TIME TO BELT! (runs to Holly's Castle) Holly: (eats Breakfast) Ben: (dashes to Holly) Heya, Holly! Holly: Hi, Ben, Do u need some he- Ben: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (becomes huge) (shrinks back) Holly: k (helps him) Id helped you. How do you read a book? Ben: Shut up, "Once upon a time, In a dear village, I saw rabbit of ALL time, It's called, THE EVIL ELECTRICIAN BUNNY!!!!!!" Holly: (SCREAMS) So waht's rhe part? Ben: Stories. King Thistle: (eats Burger King) Can't YOU see I'm eating some Good & Bad chicken nuggets from Buruger King? Holly: C-C-C-Frosty Ben: B-B-But I DIDNT EARN SOME HELP TODAY!!!!!! Queen Thistle: That's horryfing! Mr. Elf: They had it coming. There they are. King Thistle's Mom: THEY SAVED you! Black Hole: Ungrateful. Strawberry: They were trying to GAIN something! Barnerbey: Those partners lied ONCE!!! Ben & Holly: (SCREAMING) Ben: RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs away) Holly: And to the beach!! (At the beach)e Ben: We made it. Holly: The soda's goooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ben: You said it. Holly: Stop it! Ben: Dude. That's how you speak at the beach! Right? Holly: NO! (pushes him off the chair) All Parents: (ARGUING) King Thistle: STOP! There's one way to solve this problem! (throws a grenade bomb) (Castle explodes) King Thistle: We're gonna go get them. Nanny Plum: But why, Plum King? King Thistle: i said so Ben: Okay, Holly. GOOD. Holiday. Holly: You mean hol-I-day? Hahahaha! Happy July Fools! Queen Thistle: THROW EM!!!!!!!!!! (They all throw bombs at Ben & Holly) Ben & Holly: AHHHHH!!! (dives in the water) King Thistle: GET EMMMMM!!!!! (they all dive.) (bombs goes out, and explodes) (BEN & HOLLY SWIM TOURCE) (THE PARENTS GASP) (BEN & HOLLY CRY) (THEY ALL SAY GOOGOOAAA) (SWIM BUBBLES) (BEN AND HOLLY FOES BETWEEEN A SHARK) (TURNS INTO ORANGE JUICE INSTEAD OF WATER) (BEN & HOLLY CRY AGAIN) (PARENTS SAVE THEM) (GOT AWAREDED) (BEN & HOLLY ARE FRE!!!!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHSHFHDJRHGNDNFHCNFNFJFJFJFJFJCJFNFNFJFNF) Ben: Phew! Good Home! Holly: Good Home. Parents: Awwwwww.... Breath Mint: AHHHHH!!!! Parents: GOO. Breath Mint: Aw.